Water and Oil : A Naruto Story
by DillonDemiGod
Summary: The Senju and Uchiha were always like water and oil. Or so everyone used to think. Heavy AU Naruto. Rated M for future content cursing and mature themes. Begins between the 2nd and 3rd Shinobi World Wars.
1. Unexpected

Author's Notes

This is my first Naruto Fanfic, it's been in my head for a while and if I don't put it to paper I'll go fucking crazy. This is going to be heavily AU in some places and I've got two OC's planned for the story thus far. So go into the story knowing it isn't a self-insert and I've got both OC's pretty solid in my head as far as their personalities and such. Let the story begin!

Chapter 1: Unexpected

Tsunade lay in the hospital bed surrounded by the two people she trusted the most Jiraiya and Hiruzen. The birth of her unplanned son had left her weak as multiple feelings swirled in her head as she held him against her. Happiness is on the forefront accompanied by uncertainty and anxiety, but above all she was happy. She never expected to be a mother nor had she wanted to be actually, but now that the baby was cradled in her arms she knew that all her plans for her life would have to change. Dan's death was the final straw that crumbled her, she had been in a dark place after it happened. It seemed as if her life had been a continuation of pain as she lost all those she held most dear. First, she had lost her grandfather Hashirama and then she lost Nawaki a day after his twelfth birthday a casualty of the war, and then finally Danas well. She had found a reason to live after Nawaki died through the bonds she shared with Dan and now she found that reason again in her son. He had white hair like his father and oddly enough looked a lot like what she imagined Tobirama looked like when he was a child but he had Hashirama's dark but kind eyes. She wished she could have this moment with him forever but then reality hit and with it, the voice of her old teammate Jiraiya chimed in.

He smiled and crossed his arms as he looked down at Tsunade and the new born "Well this sure does change things."

Tsunade never looked up as she replied, still taking in the moment attempting to hold onto it for as long as she possibly could. "Yes, Yes it does."

Hiruzen stood with his arms behind his back with his stern Hokage look on his face "You cannot leave now Tsunade, he is the heir to your clan. We've done well to keep your pregnancy hidden till now but your absence hasn't been overlooked. The Elders ask questions that I can only evade for so long and I'm sure Danzo knows more than most."

Tsunade finally broke out of the moment of ogling over her newborn, shooting a glare at her sensei only slightly able to control the amount of killer intent she was putting out hoping not to wake her sleeping child. "If he even looks in his direction I'll break that man into so many pieces he won't be recognizable."

Hiruzen closed his eyes and responded "I don't like the man either Tsunade, he's a necessary evil. That doesn't change the fact that if you leave as you planned you will be putting the boy at unnecessary risk. You could hide it for a while but the boy looks all Senju. Stay here and I can protect you and the boy both. If you leave I won't be able to help you.."

Tsunade sighed and replied "I'll stay, all that matters now is keeping him safe. I will not lose him, he's the only thing that matters now."

Hiruzen nodded and relaxed his posture happy with his student's decision to listen to his advice. "I'd been planning on stepping down and letting someone else take charge, I can wait a while longer I suppose. The lose of Orochimaru and the weight of the last war still weighs on me." His eyes sagged a bit but renewed his resolve. "You're son's birth will cause a stir amongst the clans, not to mention the effect it will have once other villages find out. Everyone expected the Senju to fade into the history books, I wouldn't be surprised if you receive propositions of betrothal for him within the week."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the thought of clan messengers approaching her with betrothal propositions for her son. "When the messenger's return crawling because of broken legs they'll get the point and stop asking."

Jiraiya laughed at the visualization "I remember you having to do that for your would-be suitors. Was it after the third or forth before they finally stopped asking? Ironic, now you'll be beating off would be little princesses."

Tsunade internally growled at the memory " It was the the fifth actually." She smiled as she looked at her child. "I don't even wanna think about that right now, I just want to enjoy this for as long as possible."

Jiraiya smiled and got closer to his old teammate peeking at the newborn. "Gotta admit the little prince is kinda cute, he's gonna have the ladies all over him no doubt. Wish I had that problem." Jiraiya's face went red at the thought of being crushed by dozens of nude women.

Tsunade snarled at her teammate and slugged him in his arm obviously catching the last part, "keep your pervy thoughts to yourself." The hit only sent him slightly reeling since she was still weak from birth.

Jiraiya rubbed his arm in protest 'Geesh princess I was only playing. You could've taken my arm clean off. Jiraiya held his chin in thought for a second "Or would it be Queen now that you've got a kid hmmm?"

Tsunade hit the same spot on his arm again. agitating the bruise even more and causing Jiraiya to rub it even more in protest hoping to sooth the pain. "Are you calling me old!" Her voice rising and causing the baby to stir a little bit in his sleep. She glared at Jiraiya and sent a small dose of killer intent at him. "If you wake him up I swear to god you won't have an arm left when I'm done with you."

Hiruzen chuckled at the sight of his student's pestering one another and looked at Tsunade. "I'll make the announcement tomorrow in private to the elders and clan heads."

Tsunade nodded at his words "I plan on moving back into the estate as soon as I'm able, It's safer there than some random apartment. He is a Senju, it's where he belongs."

Hiruzen smiled at that, it had been a while since Tsunade had visited her childhood home let alone stay there. "I'll make the arrangements so that it is in proper order before you arrive."

Jiraiya still rubbing the bruise on his arm spoke up "I think I'll stay for a while myself, keep an eye on the little prince till thing's smooth out just in case."

Tsunade looked to the door and then at Hiruzen "Tell Shizune to come in I want her to meet him."

Hiruzen walked over to the door and opened it. The entrance to the room was flanked by two ANBU on either side. He looked over to Shizune who was practically strangling her pet pig TonTon. She looked up at him and he motioned for her to come inside.

Shizune rushed past the Hokage and into the room and up to Tsunade spotting the bundle wrapped up in her arms. "Are you alright? Is it a boy or is it a girl? Is it healthy? The questions spewed out of the younger girl's mouth at an extreme pace.

Tsunade smiled at her "I'm fine Shizune calm down. He's a boy and he's in perfect health."

Hiruzen looked down at the new Senju heir and his mother, "have you decided on a name yet Tsunade?"

Tsunade smiled and brushed his white hair to the side as he sleeps cuddled up against her "His name is Damien."


	2. Rebirth

Author's Notes: Hey everyone just a little heads up. Just so everyone knows they're not going to be any japanese names for jutsu and OC's names are both going to be western names. I'm American and honestly I only really watch the anime and play the storm games. If that bothers you then this won't be the fic for you, sorry to disappoint. Oh and by the way italics represent thoughts. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 2: Rebirth

Hiruzen sat as his desk which was adequately buried underneath a mountain of paperwork. So much for an early retirement. He sighed and put his arms on his desk and interlocked his fingers underneath his chin and closed his eyes in deep thought. It's been a week, I guess now's as good as a time as any. Might as well get it over with. He signaled for ANBU and two ANBU body flickered in front of the Hokage's desk in a kneeling position and addressed him with an appropriate "Hokage sama!" Hiruzen addressed them as he stood up, "send messages to the clan heads and elders. I want them in the conference room immediately." The two ANBU answered with a "yes sir!" and body flickered off. Hiruzen walked out of his office and down the hallway hands behind his back as he was no doubt shadowed by two different ANBU. He opened the door to the conference room and walked to his spot and sat down. Still going over in his head how he wanted to handle presenting the fact that the Senju clan wasn't going to fade from Konoha after all. That his old student Tsunade Senju had given birth to a son, Damien Senju. Danzo was the first to enter the room giving Hiruzen a slight bow before he sat to the Hokage's right. "Have you decided upon your nomination for the next Hokage?" Hiruzen kept his eyes closed disregarding the question that Danzo asked patiently waiting for everyone else to show up. The room slowly filled with the heads of the Aburame, Akimichi, Hatake, Hoki, Hyuga, Izuzuke, Kohaku, Kurama, Lee, Nara, Sarutobi, Shimura, Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Yamanaka clans, along with the various civilian village elders. Hiruzen sighed and finally opened his eyes with the same look on his face that he often wore into battle. "Thank you all for coming, as you know as of recently I have been pondering on who will be my replacement as Hokage. I'm sure you've all been patiently waiting for my nomination." The room eagerly awaited the announcement, each clan leader subconsciously straightened their posture as if expecting to hear their name be nominated to be the 4th Hokage. "I have decided to not resign as of yet, with peace still setting in I think it would not be appropriate for me to retire and leave the job of rebuilding to someone else. I will remain Hokage until peace is settled in the village and the time is right to pass the privilege on to those of the next generation." The room was silent but screaming at the same time. People had enough respect for the Hiruzen to not outright shout at his decision to hold on to power as he was sure some would see it as. All of the clan leader's had enough etiquette to hold their opinions to themselves, but the civilian elder's who were not ninja physically struggled with hiding the inner turmoil. He looked around the table once more anticipating for someone to yell out at him in protest. Everyone's handling themselves better than expected, well here comes the reality shattering news. Hiruzen sighed and continued "That is not the only reason I've called you here. The information you are all about to receive will be shocking no doubt but please if you would hold all questions until after I have finished." The suspense in the room rose to almost an almost visible amount. Hiruzen once again sighed and prepared for himself to be bombarded with questions. "Roughly a week ago my former student Tsunade Senju gave birth to a son who she has named Damien Senju. His father is the now deceased Dan Hato. As I address you now all funds and property that were once Tsunade's are now his. By name and blood, he is the heir to the Senju clan. With that being said Tsunade has agreed to become the clan's Matriarch and oversee all the clan's business until he reaches the age of 15 as is custom by law. Any questions?"

The look on all of the clan leader's faces immediately went to surprise and shock, with the civilian elder's completely losing themselves in the news they received. Hiruzen held up his hand to quiet the elder's "One at a time please." The first to speak was an elder at the opposite side of Hiruzen who overlooked all of the villages economic matters. "Lord 3rd, the Senju clan's holdings are vast and when Nawaki passed all of the property was given to the village since Tsunade cannot inherit property. Some of that property was already sold off and accounts for a majority of our budget. Are you saying that all that money will be in the hands of Tsunade!" Hiruzen knew what he meant by the slight against his former student. Tsunade had a vice for gambling and worse she was horrible at it. "I've already spoken to Tsunade and she is giving the income from the properties already sold to the village, but those properties that were not sold outright and were rented will be transferred back to her, and all future income from those properties will be managed by her." The elder calmed at the news and nodded in understanding along with most of the other members of the council. The next man who spoke was a surprise to Hiruzen, it was none other than Fugaku Uchiha. "When will Tsunade be available for Uchiha and Senju have ties going back to the formation of this village we need to reaffirm those ties." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha seeing that he was taking making moves to politically maneuver himself into good graces with what was now the richest clan in the village. Hashirama's Wood Release made the clan a fortune along with built most of the village, if it wasn't for his gambling vice the Senju's would have been richer than anyone else on the continent. "Tsunade is living in the Senju estate but is still recovering from the birth, if you wish to visit you'll have to send a messenger and ask for permission yourself." Fugaku nodded with acceptance and the Hyuga clan leader responded to the silence. "I assume that goes for all clans Lord 3rd?" Hiruzen simply nodded in response and looked over the room awaiting anymore questions, when none came he stood. "Thank you all for coming you are all dismissed." He walked around the table and head into the hallway walking back to his office thinking on all that had transpired. So it begins, so much for a quiet peace.


	3. The Seed Is Strong

Author Notes : Alright everyone I had planned on not having a time skip yet but ehh fuck it. This story is a guilty pleasure of mine. Hopefully you all will be happy with the choice. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3 : The Seed Is Strong

The Senju heir was sneaking around his childhood home making sure to be very "ninja-like" as he would say. He was 6 years old and was pretty tall considering his age. He had a slender build and spiky white hair that was constantly a mess and was currently wearing a dark red kimono with the Senju seal on the back. He had spent the majority of his childhood running about the estate and driving his mother half mad, so much so that she had often thrown shoes at him for irritating her so much. Constantly begging him to just sit still for 5 seconds, he never did. He was getting pretty good at dodging the projectile shoes tho. A fact that only irritated his mom even more. He found it hilarious and would make faces at her while he would dodge saying she was getting slow in her old age. He did regret the taught whenever a shoe made contact tho, because when it did it felt as if he had been hit by a brick. His mom had quite a throwing arm. He was currently stalking his prey who was sleeping undeath a desk at a busy Shizune's feet. She seemed to always be sitting there keeping the accounts of the clan in order. He had once asked Shizune during one of his many lessons with her why his mom didn't manage the accounts herself. Shizune just replied with "Trust me, it's better this way." The ninja pig TonTon had successfully been evading his capture for the past couple days, but he was determined to cuddle the pig who only ever let Shizune cuddle her without a struggle. As he inched closer to Shizune he ducked down and without hesitation lunged at the pig screaming "Got ya!" As he pulled the pig close to his chest the ninja pig exploded into water. Shizune stood up slightly irritated "Damien! What have I told you about being mean to Tonton!" Damien ignored her and stumbled back scanning the room realizing he had been duped by the water clone. He saw movement in the corner of his eye and tried to turn to face it. He was too slow to react to being tackled to the ground by an angry TonTon. The ninja pig stood triumphant standing on the boy's chest cursing at him with oinks he couldn't understand. He just smiled and looked at the pig with a look of satisfaction on his face "You almost had me Ton." A look of misunderstanding crossed the pig's face unaware that behind him forming out of the ground was another Damien who tackled the actual pig and hoisted him over his head in victory, "Victory!" The pig managed to wiggle out of the twin Senju's grasp and jump into Shizune's hands. The other Damien stood himself up high-fiving his twin when Shizune yelled at him. "Damien! What have Lady Tsunade and I told you about using the Wood Release!" The two twin Senju's crossed their arms in rebellion "If you and Kaachan weren't busy all the time or would let me leave the house and play with other kids I wouldn't have to resort to wood clones." Shizune gave the twins a glare, "release the jutsu right now." The twin's shuddered and shared a look, seeming to read the other's mind they both tried to escape the angry kunoichi. They were to slow, Shizune cut them off from retreat and released a terrifying amount of killer intent. "Where. Is. Damien."

Scene Break

Damien felt the first clone pop and nearly fell off the tree branch he was standing on. I'm going to die. Then he felt the second pop and the clones memories shot into his mind. The first clone popped when a foot struck him in the face and the second was so terrified by what it witnessed that it just popped before giving Shizune the opportunity to hit it next. Once Shizune finds me or god forbid mom finds me. Damien visualized all the horrible ways his mother could potentially punish him, each one was more terrifying than the last. If I hurry home maybe I can get away with it. Shizune doesn't know I've left the estate, I can just say I was hiding in the garden. Damien was deep in the Forest Of Death standing on a branch that was attached to the treehouse he made with Wood Release a year ago. He had been sneaking off the estate whenever he could slip past the ANBU. Which wasn't as often as he would like at first, but once he figured out their patrol pattern it was just a matter of shooting the gaps and being inconspicuous. "Wood Style Transformation!" Wood surrounded him and changed his appearance to an ANBU ninja with an owl mask. He quickly shot himself into the direction of the estate jumping from tree to tree. It took about 20 minutes of pushing himself to reach the border of the forest. He was sweating profusely from the amount of chakra he had used to maintain that speed. He leaned against the tree breathing in as much oxygen as possible then placed his finger on the bark of the tree and sent out a pulse of chakra. What a lucky break the route back to the estate is clear, I should be able to make it back in about 10 minutes if I really push myself…. His thoughts went grim when he noticed that Shizune's chakra was absent from the complex of buildings that made up the Senju estate. Oh no she's not there she's probably already left to tell Mom that I'm missing! Breathe just breathe. Stick to the plan you can still get away with this, just say you were practicing being stealthy and that you were hiding in the garden. Yea that'll work. Damien then shot the gap to the nearest building roof and dashed his way across the buildings heading towards his home. When he finally made the last jump into the garden he hit the ground and rolled but stayed on one knee releasing the transformation technique. His chakra reserves were getting pretty low he could as his whole body shook with exhaustion. That's when the killer intent hit him in the chest causing him to fall to his back. Mom is going to murder me.

Scene Break

Tsunade had been in the Hokage tower when Shizune burst through the door. Interrupting her conversation with her sensei. Sensei only slightly shifted at the young girl bursting into his office making sure to hold up his hand so that the guarding ANBU knew not to attack the girl. Tsunade knew immediately something was wrong, Shizune wouldn't just bust down the door if it wasn't important. "What is it Shizune?!"

Shizune straightened her posture to attention "It's Damien. He isn't at the house me and the ANBU searched the whole complex up and down he's gone."

Hiruzen saw the explosion coming before it happened. The words "calm down" didn't escape his mouth fast enough before Tsunade let out a burst of killer intent that he would bet the whole village had felt.

Tsunade was seething, the killer intent flowed of her but not directed at any single person just at the situation as a whole. Damien was the easiest baby to handle, he was kind and sweet and never cried. She had thought her luck had finally changed for the better but as soon the child could talk he never seemed to stop. He was extremely inquisitive and if he could reach it he wanted it. Didn't matter how many times you told him not to, he always seemed to push the rules. Don't touch that Damien and he would touch and cut himself. Don't drink that Damien and he would drink and be drunk on sake. He was a spitfire who only would sit still for two things and that was food and sleep. She thought she had managed as mother quite well regardless that her son seemed to enjoy pushing every single one of her buttons. "What do you mean he's gone!"

Shizune reeled from her master's outburst and quickly explained the situation with the wood clones along with the search of the estate that followed. Which resulted in Tsunade seething even more and the Hokage smiling. The Hokage had been informed about the boys abilities with the families once thought extinct Kekkei Genkai. Lady Tsunade had told him herself when she caught Damien manipulating some of the plants in the garden 3 years prior. Lady Tsunade and her were not as ecstatic about the reemergence of the lost ability.

Hiruzen took charge of the situation before his student decided to go on a witch hunt for the Senju heir and destroy half the village in the process. "Tsunade he couldn't have gotten far let's all just take a breath." He signaled for his ANBU to appear and they did in a quick fashion awaiting their orders, clearly having overheard the commotion . "Wolf, can you sense his chakra for us and tell us where the boy is?"

Minato was on Hokage protection duty wearing his chosen wolf ANBU mask. Kushina and him had pulled the short stick for the most boring ANBU assignment but today was turning out to be more than he had expected. Of course everything he had overheard should be assumed to be S ranked classified so he couldn't speak to anyone about it but still the news of the the young Senju having the Wood Release was surprising to say the least. The two ANBU saw the summons and appeared immediately in front of the Hokage. The Hokage asked and Minato bent down and put his finger on the ground and found the boys chakra in a place that confused him. "Sir, he's in the Senju estate in the gardens."

As soon as Tsunade heard the location she was off, she didn't even take the door, she just bolted out the window followed by Shizune, the Hokage, and the two ANBU. She hadn't the slightest clue why her sensei followed after her. Her thoughts were currently on more violent matters. I swear to God I've had it with him. I'm going to tie him up and leave him in his room for a week and see how he likes it. He knows not to leave the estate without Shizune or myself.

Scene Break

Damien was shaking, he felt the four huge chakra signatures heading towards him and the huge amount of killer intent was getting equally more terrifying as his mother got closer. Maybe this wasn't such a good plan, I could still head back to the Forest Of Death. Maybe I'll get lucky and a giant snake will eat me. The thought was interrupted when his mother appeared in front of him accompanied by Sarutobi, Shizune and two ANBU. He tried to control the shivering when spoke "Hey mmom what's wrong?"

Tsunade looked at her son with fire in her eyes as she approached him. "Don't you hey mom me! You know exactly what you did! You know damn well that you aren't allowed to leave the estate without an escort!" She was right in her son's face now and took a breath and lowered her voice. "I've told you a million times Damien not to use the Wood Release. This isn't a game if people find out about you having the ability you will be hunted for it." Her anger slowly turning into a softer shade as she saddened at the thought of some ninja trying to steal her son away from her or worse someone killing him before he could potentially threaten them.

Damien got braver as the killer intent faded. He was never one to keep his opinion to himself something that he no doubt inherited from his mom. "I asked you to let me go to the academy years ago. I want to be a ninja like you and be just like Great Grandpa Hashirama! I've been practicing with the scrolls from the family library and I've gotten really good! Why won't you let me be a ninja!

Tsunade's anger climbed again, the killer intent spiked with it. "You what! I told you you to not!" Tsunade didn't finish, rememberIng that her and her son weren't the only ones here during the conversation "Go to your room now! And I swear to God if you aren't there when I get there I'll" She didn't have to finish the sentence her son got the point and headed towards his room equally upset.

Hiruzen had taken in the scene between his student and her son as both the boys grandfather in heart and also as the Hokage. "After what we've spoken of Tsunade it wouldn't be a bad idea for the boy to go to the academy, we both know what's coming."

Tsunade made a fist at her old sensei's comment. "He won't be apart of that, I won't allow it."

Hiruzen closed his eyes considering everything and then spoke. "Damien managed to sneak off the estate to go who knows where for however long and return without being caught by a single ANBU. That either means I need stricter requirements for ANBU agents or your son is a prodigy, Considering that he's able to use Wood Release well enough to maintain at least two wood clones I think we both know what the answer is. The boy is probably at Chunin level with only self instruction Tsunade."

The whole situation pissed Tsunade off. Her son wasn't supposed to be a prodigy he wasn't supposed to be the second coming of her grandfather Hashirama. He was supposed to be that good little baby who she could protect from the world. "I. Will. Not. Lose. Him." The words destroyed her as she spoke them. She allowed herself to cry a single tear but still keep her strong composer.

Hiruzen seemed to age ten years in that moment. He wouldn't ask Tsunade what the Hokage should order her to do. He couldn't demand that she allow her son to go to the academy knowing that a war was brewing again. The border skirmishes were already happening, no direct confrontations had happened yet and he was trying to seek peace with other villages, but sadly his words fell on deaf ears. They gave him empty words with zero commitments, and daily the fight to maintain the peace was becoming more and more difficult. "Just think on what I've said Tsunade" with that Hiruzen left the estate flanked by his ANBU. Slightly sickened with himself.

Shizune slowly approached Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade is there anything I can do, I want to help."

Tsunade wiped her tear from her face. "No Shizune you've done enough for today. Thank you, this is a conversation that I need to have with my son. Take the rest of the day off. Go do something nice, use as much money as you like you're family."

Shizune was disappointed that she couldn't help her sensei but she understood and nodded in acceptance. She walked in the direction of the entrance to the estate with no clear plan in mind. Still subconsciously dealing with the drama of the day.

Tsunade still was standing there in the garden meditating on all the events that transpired in the day. The world was changing rapidly and she was trying to hold on to the past with a blind refusal of everything she was experiencing. It was time to approach things differently, she knew the war was coming. She had heard about the injuries from the skirmishes. Nothing fatal yet but it was only a matter of time. She thought about taking Damien and running on more than one occasion but she knew she could only run for so long. Her original plan of raising Damien to be a normal boy with a normal childhood died as soon as her grandfather's ability appeared. Her visions of the simple life for her son died with its discovery. Of course Hiruzen had immediately suggested that he be put into the Academy early when she informed him. She had shot down the suggestion as soon as it was spoken and left hoping that her son would find other interests. She had even instructed Shizune to teach him how to handle the affairs of his clan. Damien responded like any 3 year old would to the idea of learning numbers all day regardless of his mother's insistence. Tsunade sighed and started in the direction of her son's room. If he wanted to be a ninja she would paint out that picture clear as day for him with no filter included.


	4. Will Of Fire

Chapter 4 : Will Of Fire

Damien paced back in forth in his room still upset from the confrontation with his mom. I'm a Senju! I'm supposed to be a ninja. Yea I ran off, only because it's the only way I can practice jutsu. She'll be super pissed if she finds out that I took some of the scrolls from the library. What choice did I have tho?! It's not like I had any alternatives, this house is driving me crazy!. If I have to spend another year of my life locked away from the world I'll go insane! Out of frustration he punched a hole straight through his bedroom wall. Not five seconds later his mom came into his room closing the door behind her. He noticed she saw the hole but didn't care he was already in trouble might as well add it to the list.

Tsunade took a long deep breath clenching her fist as she saw the hole and glared at her son. "You want to be ninja so bad why don't you hit something that can hit back."

Damien was taken by surprise from the request "I'm not going to hit you mom. It's not right."

Tsunade closed the gap "It's not right. It's not right!" Tsunade was practically snarling now. "If you walk into a battlefield with that mindset you'll be dead within 10 seconds. I've killed people Damien with my bare hands. That's what you do when you're a ninja. The life of a ninja is a life of death and destruction. All those empty rooms in our house is because our family died from being ninja. You and I are all that remains of the Senju clan." She grabbed him by the shoulders and started crying "I swear to god I will not bury you next." She buried her head into her son's kimono bawling.

Damien was speechless, he tried to think of the words to speak. He couldn't, the gravity of it all never made any sense to him. He knew that being a ninja was dangerous, that he might be ordered to kill people. He didn't want to kill anyone, that's not the reason why he wanted to be a ninja. "I want to be able to protect you mom. That's all"

Tsunade couldn't help but allow her tears to turn into snickering. She looked up at her son cupping his face in one of her hands. "You're a good boy Damien, but I'm the one who gets to protect you. It doesn't work the other way."

Damien looked down in defeat, there was no way he would win this conversation. "How long am I grounded for?"

Tsunade walked over to her son's bed and motioned for him to follow. When he sat next to her she pulled him into an embrace. "You're not grounded"

Damien was shocked "what I'm not? But I ran off and practiced Wood Release and I took scrolls from the library." He hadn't meant to say that last part.

Tsunade just pinched the bridge of her nose attempting to de-stress herself. "You took scrolls from the library." Her son just nodded yes and didn't say anything. "Where are they?"

Damien gulped "They're in the the forest that's about 10 minutes east of here in a hollowed out tree I made with Wood Release."

Tsunade made eye contact with her son. "You created an entire tree with Wood Release?"

Damien was slightly confused with the question. "Yea why do you seem so surprised? It was super easy I just focused on what I wanted made the hand sign and it formed."

Tsunade's mind was spinning at the insight "What do you mean you just focused on it? You had to use chakra didn't you?"

Damien shook his head no in response "Not really. Wood Release doesn't work that way. Well not for me at least,I don't use hardly any chakra at all when I use it. At least from what I can tell, It takes way more out of me to use chakra to increase my speed then it does for me to use Wood Release."

Tsunade contemplated the new info. That's probably how Grandpa Hashirama was able to use Wood Release and create so many structures. He never had to deal with chakra exhaustion, It was something that was only unique to him and now is unique to Damien. "What all have you learned to do so far?"

Damien smiled at the path the conversation was taking. "Well I can use chakra to increase my speed! That was the first thing I taught myself it didn't take me to long to learn, only a couple of months to master. Then I learned how to walk on trees sideways and walk on water. I've gotten pretty good at that but I still have to really focus on what I'm doing. Oh I also learned Water Style : Water Bullets. I was too nervous to try to attempt to do anything other than that because all the the other scrolls have warnings on them."

Tsunade was equally upset and proud of her son. "No more training unless you have either Shizune or me around am I clear. You could really hurt yourself if you attempt a jutsu that you're not ready for. You could get chakra exhaustion at the least and at most die. I'm dead serious Damien this isn't a game."

Damien frowned and then smiled "Wait! You said no more training by myself does that mean I can be a ninja!"

Tsunade already was second guessing her decision. "Damien you're growing up and it won't be long till you're Lord Senju. I'll be honest, I don't want you to be a ninja. I would much rather you live a comfortable life without the struggles that comes with that life. I cannot make this decision for you. If you decide you want to do this it's going to be hard and you're going to experience the worst of people." Tsunade stood up and headed for the door. "I'll be in the living room waiting for you decision. Please don't make it lightly."

Damien sat on his bed in silent meditation. Could I actually kill someone? I've never killed anything. There were those run ins with some of the huge animals in the forest. I never had to kill any of them tho. Usually after I use Wood Release they get scared and run off. Damien got frustrated with the line of thought not being able to push himself to a decision and decided to try a new approach. He made the hand sign for Wood Release and formed a clone in front of him. "What's up boss?"

The real Damien replied "Could you kill someone?" The Wood clone closed his eyes and thought for a good second. "I don't know. If I thought mom was hurt or Shizune then I would probably want to kill someone." The real Damien nodded in agreement "What if someone told you to kill someone and didn't give you a reason. Could you do it then." The clone crossed his arms and replied. "If you told me to kill someone then yes I would." Damien narrow his eyes a bit "why?" The clone answered quickly "I trust you completely if you order me to kill someone then it's got to be for a good reason." Damien smiled and with a thanks released the clone. He opened the door to his room and walked to the living room to find his mom sitting there drinking some of her favorite sake.

Tsunade took another shot of the drink and placed it down on the counter. Damien had walked into the room and she could see the answer on his face already before she asked. "Well son what's your decision."

Damien stood in front of his mother confident and sure as he had ever been. "I want to be a ninja. I'm going to be so strong so that one day I can protect everyone I care about, including you mom."

Maybe it was the alcohol but she could have swore she saw a vision of Hashirama behind her son with a firm grasp on his great grandson's shoulders smiling in approval. She took another swig of sake and nodded in sad acceptance. .


	5. Insight

Chapter 5 : Insight

Damien shot back away from his mother's roundhouse that was aimed at his face and dropped low and tried to sweep her legs only for her to jump and counter with a downward kick that he narrowly avoided with a roll to the side. The kick shattered the ground of the training square they were occupying making him flinch at the resulting destruction. That would have really hurt if she would have landed that. He pushed himself forward into a lung and tried attacking her blindside with a side kick of his own. His mom was too fast, she caught the kick before it could land. Damien gritted his teeth dropped to his hands and rotated using his momentum throw another kick. She had to abandon her hold to avoid the second strike but when Damien readjusted his feet back to the ground she shot forward and landed a punch into his gut sending him flying backwards and tumbling across the ground. His breath had left his body after the strike and his arms were shaking as he tried to pull himself up from the ground. "Damn it! How are you so strong!" He winced as he felt a sharp pain in one of his ribs "I think I cracked a rib. If I could use Wood Release I could beat you! It's not fair! In a real battle I won't be stuck with only using Taijutsu why should we train that way!"

Tsunade walked over to her son to check his wound "We train with only Taijutsu because that's where you are weakest. You're already fluent with Wood Release. You've used it everyday practically since you've discovered it. If the broken rib is too much for you then we can go back home and you can give up this pursuit of wanting to be a ninja." She placed a hand on his side causing her son to wince a little bit at her touch. "It's only fractured, lay down and I'll fIx it." He stepped back from her and snarled. "No, I'll be fine let's go again!" She smacked him upside his head. "Don't be stupid! You're injured and if you push yourself with a injury it'll only get worse! That's how you end up dead Damien!" Her son grumbled and laid on the ground allowing her to start treating his wound. He looked up at her still grimacing from the pain. "When can I start going to the academy?" She made eye contact with him and responded. "Sarutobi sensei is putting together a evaluation exam with the academy to see where you should be placed. You're ahead in some places but are lacking in others. You've made some real progress since we've began training but your chakra is weird, it's more potent than it should be. It might be linked to how you're able to do the Wood Release so effortlessly. I've already spoken with Sarutobi sensei and said maybe with sage mode Jiraiya will have a unique perspective on the matter. We sent for him last week when we first started your training." When the rib finished knitting itself back together she helped her son stand up."How's it feel?" Her son stretched a little and winced when he overextended too far. "A lot better than it did before. Hey, when are you going to teach me the jutsu that makes you so strong! That could be really useful to know!" Tsunade shook a finger in her son's face "You aren't learning anymore jutsu till we figure out what's up with your chakra." Her son didn't look pleased with the answer and was about to reply when one of the ANBU who had been ordered to secure the area for their training session appeared in between them. "Lady Tsunade we have just received info that Jiraiya sensei has entered the village would you like for me to retrieve him." She nodded in affirmation and the ANBU vanished.

Jiraiya had received a message from Sarutobi sensei requesting that he return to village as soon as he was able. He was about to report to him when he had the great idea to do some "Research" for his new book. Which is why he was hiding in the bushes right outside the women's hot spring taking in the many nude forms of the villages kunoichi and villagers. Look at the rack on that one! O god they're so huge! I could die happily from suffocation from those wonderful breasts! His view then was obscured by a wolf faced ANBU who stared back at him. "Really sensei? You haven't changed a bit." Before Jiraiya could respond the ANBU grabbed ahold of him and they both teleported.

The wolf masked ANBU appeared in between his mom and himself with a surprised looking Jiraiya in tow. Damien had only brief memories of his mom's teammate. Most of them involving him being sent through the wall of his childhood home by his mother for making what she had described as "inappropriate remarks." "Damn it Minato! I was in the middle of research for my new book! You couldn't give me 5 minutes!" He couldn't tell if the ANBU had been bothered by Jiraiya's yelling because his facial expressions were hid by the wolf mask. "Orders are orders Jiraiya sensei" he said before vanishing again. His mom had that look like she was about to send Jiraiya through a couple trees but she only thumbed him on the head. The strike hit so hard that even he winced. "You're lucky I need you conscious you perv or I'd send you through a fucking tree!" Jiraiya rubbed his head and replied "O hey Tsunade. What's going on I thought Sarutobi sent for me?" His mom replied putting her hands on hips still irritated "I asked him to send the message. Something's odd about Damien's chakra I was hoping with sage mode you would have a different perspective and know why it's so potent." Jiraiya finally seemed to noticed him. "This is Damien? You've really grown up since last I've seen you, what's it been like 4 years? You look like a mix of the first and second Hokages." Damien smiled at that comment "I'll take that as a compliment. So, can you do the sage mode thing and tell me what's up with my chakra so I can start practicing different jutsu? Mom won't let me try anything new till she knows it's safe." Jiraiya smiled at him "Sure little prince just give me a couple minutes and I'll take a look." Jiraiya closed his eyes and began meditating for what seemed to last forever. When he finally opened his eyes his appearance changed to a combination of a toad and a man. Jiraiya seemed puzzled with what he saw and cleared his throat before voicing his thoughts to his mom. "Well Tsunade this is the first time I've ever seen this in someone his age. The best way to explain it is, it looks like your son's chakra is mixed with nature energy. Who the hell has been teaching a kid how to access sage mode?"

Tsunade clenched her fist and glared at her son. He had this confused look on his face like he had no idea what was going on. "Damien, I'm going to ask you this once and if you lie someone's going to get hurt really really bad. Have you been teaching yourself senjutsu?" Her son held his hands up in protest "I don't even know what that is I promise. I've never even heard of nature energy or senjutsu till five seconds ago, I swear! " She knew her son could tell how serious she was being and knew he wouldn't lie, which only turned her anger into confusion. She now looked at Jiraiya "He has Wood Release Jiraiya, and he says he doesn't use hardly any chakra when using it. That's why I asked you to come here. Do you have any theories on why that is?" The look of complete surprise crossed Jiraiya's face. "He's got the first Hokage's Wood Release?!" He looked at her son again and she could see the wheels spinning in his head trying to make sense of the new information. Jiraiya snapped his finger and smiled "Wait, didn't Hashirama have sage mode? I remember hearing the stories of him fighting the Kyuubi and they spoke of how he used sage mode. I don't recall ever learning about how he had it in the first place. You two were pretty close when you were young weren't you Tsunade? Did he ever talk about how he learned how to activate sage mode?" Tsunade crossed her arms and closed her eyes thinking back to those old memories she had of her grandfather. He used to tell me those stories all the time when I was little. I asked him how he got so strong and he would always just laugh and say I'm just awesome like that princess. I accepted that as fact and never questioned it, I was so little I didn't really care for a actual explanation. She sighed not finding any new insights from her childhood memories. "He never gave me a full explanation, I was just a kid. I heard those stories almost every night, they were just fantasies to me at the time." Jiraiya frowned a bit, frustrated by not being able to solve the puzzle. He shifted his gaze to her son, "Damien can you use Wood Release for me. If I see it in action maybe I can find a hint into how you're chakra works." Her son smiled and looked at her for permission, she nodded her head in approval. Her son wasted no time and with a smile on his face made the hand sign shouting "Wood Style : Giant Tree Emergence!" The ground in between them burst forth sprouting a giant tree that made Jiraiya and her jump back to get distance. I didn't mean do that! I meant like a small tree! Not a behemoth for the entire village to see!"

Damien loved every chance he got to use his Wood Release, so when his mom gave him permission to use the technique he was going to go all out. Let's see what they think of that! The tree towered over them, as tall as the Hokage's tower in the middle of the training square. His mom and Jiraiya both had this look of absolute shock on their faces. Ha! I bet they weren't expecting that! He smiled as they both jumped to either side of him. Jiraiya was the first to speak but he noticed his mom didn't have a proud look on her face, she had on the usual look she wore right before she was going to hit someone. "Damn kid, a little overzealous don't you think?" He just smiled and gave Jiraiya a thumbs up "That was nothing! There's way more where that came from!" His mom smacked him upside the head and shouted at him. "The whole village can see that thing! When I gave you permission I didn't mean for you to do this!" He rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head, "Sorry. Be a little more descriptive next time, geesh. I only did as you asked." His mom was not amused. Thankfully Jiraiya chimed in before she could respond. "Well the good news is I have a better idea of how you're chakra works. It appears to me that you're chakra isn't mixed with nature energy. It's like you're chakra is a natural fusion of nature energy and chakra, it's quite incredible. You really hit the genetic jackpot kid." He could barely control himself he was so excited, "does that mean I can use that sage mode thing!" Jiraiya raised his hands in protest, "woah slow down little prince. You may have access to nature energy but your reserves are not even close to be thinking about accessing sage mode. You would last at most 5 seconds before you would run out of energy." Damien frowned at that, "well when I increase my reserves can you show me how to access it. Please!" Jiraiya looked his mom and she responded "no sage mode Damien you're not even 7 years old yet!" What does my age have to do with anything?. She's such a buzzkill i swear.

Tsunade saw her son roll her eyes at her. Why does he have my attitude? Why couldn't he have inherited Dan's. It's just my luck, all I want is a normal son who just wants a normal life and I get Hashirama 2.0. I bet you're somewhere laughing at all this aren't you grandfather. "When it comes down to it the only one who has ever had to deal with this is grandfather. He's not around to exactly ask questions too so I guess we'll never know really all the answers." Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders and deactivated sage mode, "at least we know that it's nothing bad. He should be fine to do any ninjutsu. Hell I would bet that his ninjutsu is probably more powerful than normal because of his chakra's potency. Although I would bet money that it'll be impossible for him to do any genjutsu. His chakra would be easily noticed because of how different it is from everyone else's and anything he would attempt would be immediately broken out of." Her son looked upset at that conclusion. She mentally agreed with her teammates theory. "That also cuts out any future with medical jutsu as well." Tsunade looked at the behemoth tree again, "We better let Sarutobi senseI know about this. Although I'm sure he's probably standing outside his office smiling at the thing right now." She shifted her eyes to her son, "come on we need to request more ANBU detail now that you've shown the entire village what you can do. Hope you're happy with yourself, because I swear with the amount of stress you've put me under this month it's cut my lifespan in half. Her adorable brat of a son just smiled and she couldn't help but grin in response.


	6. Evaluation Part 1

Author's Notes : I'm so happy that I'm to this point in the story. Hope you guys like where I'm going with the plot after this chapter. Let's go!

Chapter 6 : Evaluation

Damien was so excited he could hardly keep his composure. He had spent the last three weeks training non stop with his mom after Jiraiya had made the observation about his chakra. It had all lead up to this moment. His mother and him were walking through the town on their way to the academy. They had purchased some new gear for him just yesterday at one of local equipment shops. The shop owner acted a little weird around him always referring to him as Lord Senju and not as Damien. It was kind of odd but he didn't think to much of it. He was too preoccupied with the picture in his head, with his envisioned equipment on, fighting off some rogue ninja. He described exactly what he wanted and shopkeeper had not let him down. He was so happy with the outfit that he had worn it the whole day prior. It was red armor like his grandfather Hashirama used to wear but it had fur around the collar like Tobirama's outfit, but his favorite part was the squared face plate with the Senju crest across his forehead. Mom looked sad when she had first seen him put it on but he didn't care, he was way to happy to think about why she had such a sad look on her face. He was confident and ready to show the whole village what he could do. It looked like he would get that chance too. Half the village stared at his mother and him as they made their way to the academy training grounds. When they approached it was fenced off with multiple different clan heads in attendance. He could tell because each had their own spot designated by their respective flags. At the sight of the audience he felt nervous excitement shoot into his gut. His mom and him approached the entrance and he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Stay focused and remember your training. This is just an evaluation alright, stay calm all you'll do fine." He readied himself and gave her a nod, then walked onto the training ground. He saw all different ages of kids sparring off with one another. He was ushered by one of the teachers over to a empty training ground where grandpa Sarutobi and another kid stood, he looked about his age with short black hair and he had the Uchiha symbol on his shirt. He smiled at his grandpa when he approached. "Hey grandpa. Are you going to be the one doing my evaluation?" His grandpa smiled at him, "yes Damien I am." He motioned towards the unknown boy Damien was standing across from "This is Shisui Uchiha, he'll be your sparring partner for this evaluation." Shisui slightly bowed to him, "it's an honor lord Senju." Damien held out a hand to him "My name's Damien, hope you're ready to get you butt kicked Uchiha," grinning at the Uchiha the entire time. Shisui grinned back and grasped his arm by the wrist "We will see about that Senju."

Hiruzen couldn't help but smile at the picture of the two. A Senju and Uchiha grinning at one another before a fight. Both of the boys had the same look of resolve on their face, each one of them wanting to prove to the other how strong they were. He cleared his throat getting the two boys attention. They both looked at him and shot to attention. Hiruzen smiled "There will be two phases of this evaluation. The first is a Taijutsu only spar, no groin shots or eye gouging you are trying to best your opponent not disfigure him understand?" Both boys nodded in understanding. Right after that there will be another spar in which all ninjutsu and other abilities are allowed. You are both potential leaf shinobi so remember as much as you might want to win you don't want to permanently hurt your potential comrade. Understood?" Both boys nodded again in understanding. "Alright both of you go to your spots and we will begin."

Damien never let his eyes unlock from Shisui's gaze as he walked over to his side of the square. His adrenaline was already starting to pump, he was itching for this fight. He lowered into his stance and put up his guard. He could feel the eyes on them, all the other kids had stopped sparring and waited in anticipation for the spar to begin. As soon as he heard "hajime!" He dashed at Shisui and the two met in the middle of the ring. He threw the first punch which Shisui miss directed away from his face and countered with his own punched aimed towards Damien's gut. He saw the strike coming and was able to block it with his other hand in which Shisui used as an opening to attack his exposed side. Damien couldn't dodge fast enough so took the hit to the ribs then released the boy's hand and wrapped the leg up with his arm. He was expecting the next move because he had attempted the same move on his mom in training, When Shisui fell back on his hands and rotated for a second kick he knew how to counter. He let go of Shisui's leg and allowed the second kick to pass harmless in front of his face and when the boy tried to get his bearing he dashed and did a spinning round house to Shisui's chest sending the boy stumbling back. Damien smiled knowing that kick had to of hurt. Shisui grimaced and then smiled at him with a renewed look in eye silently responding "Alright right then let's do this."

Shisui hadn't expected that strike to hurt that much. His moves aren't as fast as mine but damn that really hurt. I can't take many of those. I'm going to have to overwhelm him with my speed and be cautious. I can win this if I'm smart. Shisui reengaged with the Senju boy and kept on his toes not forcing any strikes. He landed a quick jab to the ribs, dodged a counter punch and then a sent sharp kick to the thigh. The boy buckled and he landed a quick punch to the gut and then brought the other fist slamming into the boy's jaw. That sent Damien tumbling back on his feet. Shisui reset his guard waiting for his opponent to engage him.

Damien spit out some blood on to the ground and set his feet. Damn it! He's quicker than me, if I don't find a way to land a blow he's going to win. A plan formed in his head, that could work. He smiled at his opponent, "is that all you got Uchiha? My mom hits harder than that." He waved a hand at Shisui in a motion meaning bring it. Shisui took the bait and dashed at a amazing speed and tried to catch him with a spinning heel kick to his face. Damien ducked the kick and sweeped Shisui's leg out from under him catching the boy by surprise. Shisui landed on his back hard and Damien followed through aiming a punch to where Shisui's head lay on the ground, only stopping his fist an inch in front of him. That's when Damien heard his grandpa signal to end the spar. He could hear his mom celebrating all the way from where she was spectating at. Really Mom? You choose right now to be excited about me being a ninja. Shisui closed his eyes briefly in defeat "I can't believe I let you taunt me into that." He offered Shisui a hand and helped him to his feet. Damien smiled at him. "You're a lot quicker then I am, you probably would have had me if I didn't goad you into rushing me. You should come over to my place sometime and we can train together." Shisui was genuinely surprised. "Really? Are you sure?" Damien smiled at Shisui, "yeah of course." The two were interrupted by his grandpa. "Good spar you two, make the unison sign and if you're both ready we'll continue to the second round." Shisui reached out his fingers towards him "I'm ready if you are. It's time for some payback." He extended his hand and made the unison sign with Shisui "Bring it on Uchiha."

Fugaku Uchiha had watched the fight intently along with all the other clans that were in attendance. The Senju boy is good. I didn't expect him to defeat Shisui like that. How disappointing... Now it's time to see how the Senju heir manages when he's face to face with the Sharingan."


End file.
